Karthus/Trivia
General ; * Karthus is voiced by , who also voices , , , and . * During development he was called Lich. * was likely named after Requiem Mass referencing Karthus' singing for/about the dead. ; * is one of only three abilities that allow their casters to continue attacking after death, the others being and . * A glass case reading to Win'}} can be seen in the game's Mac Version launch trailer. * Before 2016, Karthus had been disabled for every single Ultra Rapid Fire edition (most likely to prevent 'Spam to Win' abuse cases). * For a brief time in Season Five, Karthus had a bug where he could remain in indefinitely while alive and held an 87% win rate.FeralPony on God Karthus Quotes ; * will turn their to shrouds."}}}} is a . * death!"}}}} references misquoting the . * !"}}}} references 'Press R to Win'. * ."}}}} references and maybe . * }} references Excuse Me Sir, Do You Have a Moment to Talk About Jesus Christ? ; * }} references The Metal by . * }}, }}, and }} all reference . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }} references Holy Diver by . * }} references Die for Metal by . * }} references School's Out by . * }} references . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }}!"}} references . * !"}}}} references Lightbringer by Pentakill. * Both }} and them all!"}}}} reference Thornmail by Pentakill. * In Brazilian localization he references Toca Raul by (named after ). Skins ; *This depicts him using * ** He made a cameo in along with . ; * He is the only skin priced at . * He might be referencing from . ; * He references the in . * When he dances, a red-tailed hawk screeches (just like when uses ), parodying real-life dubbing for the bald eagle's smoother, higher-pitched cheeps & tweets. ; * His staff becomes the scythe that usually wields. * The strapped to his waist references . ; * He is the fourth non-Legendary skin to have special voice-over lines (the others being , , , and ) * He was inspired by from . * Karthus' vocals in Smite and Ignite are provided by ('Deathfire Grasp' and 'Last Whisper') and by (the rest). Jørn Lande and Per Johansson sing for his part in Grasp of the Undying albums. ; * He was released in celebration of Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents xPeke. * His staff is adorned with the Summoner's Cup. ; * , , and can be seen in the background, trying to stop him. * He was released along with: ** ** ** * He references a traditional . ** He uses what appears to be the . ** This is the first skin in which Karthus is human. * He can understand , but it is uncertain whether this is canon. * His ability visuals and sound effects are reminiscent of the Pre-Visual Update Karthus. Relations ; * In life Karthus was a tally-man of and, to this day, he wears the vestments and carries the staff, which he still etches every time he 'releases' a mortal soul from life. * Unlike most Shadow Isles champions, who have a direct relation to and/or the Ruination that destroyed the Isles, Karthus is one of two champions with no connection to the Isles' origin ; * embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit Karthus, , , and in order to form Pentakill so they shred the whole of Runeterra and beyond with their music.Pentakill - Smite and Ignite es:Karthus/Curiosidades Category:Champion trivia Category:Karthus